A Slayer for a Husband
by moonlit reveries
Summary: Is it a dream come true or a nightmare come to life? The bounty hunter, Yuya Shiina, wakes up only find that what she dreams of most and what she dreads has already happened...
1. The Prologue

**Title: **_A Slayer for a Husband_

**Rating: **_T _

**Genre: **_General (Just to be sure. I'll try to make it a romance/comedy)_

**Summary: **_Is it a dream come true or a nightmare come to life? __The bounty hunter, Yuya Shiina, wakes up only find that what she dreams of most and what she dreads has already happened._

_**Author's Note: **Good day to everybody who has opened this fan fiction. This is my first SDK fanfic, so it is not quite… (How do I put it?)...well written. This fic is somewhat my exercise to prepare me for the 'real thing'. This is a 'guinea-pig' fic, so please don't hate me as much as you hate this fic. This is based on the anime NOT on the manga._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo. If I did, there would be more KyoXYuya! So, don't sue me! _

**BEGIN!**

**_

* * *

A Slayer for a Husband: The Prologue_**

Yuya Shiina had no idea why she woke up; whether it was her dizziness or the slight dryness of her mouth, whether it was the subtle up and down movement she felt or was it the calm heat that radiated below her. She was not sure; whether it was the masculine scent she that invaded her nostrils or soft breathing that vibrated in her eardrums. It was not quite the odd way she felt cold and warm at the same time. It was not even the way she sensed the sunlight reach to the contours of her face nor was it way she heard the bluebirds hum a sweet tune. Whatever it was, it woke up her before her companion.

She titled her head and slowly opened her heavy eyes. She tried to focus them to look around her surroundings, but to avail. She closed them again and snuggled herself. She decided to continue her slumber. She then heard her companion whisper something in a deep and raspy voice.

"_Woman_, you move too much."

She lifted her chin and gazed at her companion as he slowly opened his eyes, his ruby red eyes. Her sight trailed down to the blackish read hair of her companion. Then she refocused her green orbs on his broad shoulders and traced down to his chest that was directly below her body. She smiled and greeted him.

"_Ohayou_, Kyo."

She felt something warm envelope her. A pair of arms, she figured. She paused her idea of sleeping and opened her eyes again; quicker and more rapid than last time. It took her about three seconds to put one and one together and realize what exactly was happening.

She stared at his eyes for a moment and then screamed.

She found herself completely naked on top of Demon Eyes Kyo's unclad body. She looked around the room to find her clothes and Kyo's spread all over the room. She grabbed the nearest piece of cloth that she could find to cover her body and pushed herself to the wall to hopefully cover her behind.

"Sheesh, woman." Her companion stretched his arms and made a loud yawn. "You don't have to scream." He picked his ear with his left pinkie. "It's early in the morning. And you don't have to yell into my ear." He got up from the futon.

"What the heck did you do to me, baka?" She yelled at the man while trying to cover as much skin of hers as possible.

"It appears we had a busy night." He grinned revealing his surprisingly sharp canines. He picked up his clothing and armour and examined them. He smelled them and spread each of them out with his huge arm span.

"What do you mean by that?" She shouted back at him demanding a clearer explanation.

The man put on his clothes and fixed his waist length hair with just his hands. He grabbed his sword, Tenrou and went outside the visible vicinity around the area of the room and checked the surroundings. After two minutes, he return inside the room and picked up Yuya's clothes. Like what he did to his garments, he examined each of them carefully.

"I'm talking to you." She shouted again with an even more demanding tone.

He tossed Yuya's clothes to her after each careful study. As he picked up her inner kimono, a piece of rolled paper fell out. He opened the scroll and scanned it. He made a half smile revealing one of his fangs. Yuya could tell what that smile meant: _interesting. _He finished reading the piece of paper and tossed it to Yuya. She could not believe and fathom what he said afterwards.

"_We're married."_

_**

* * *

a/n: That was the prologue. So what do you guys think? Is there something wrong with the characters? Was it boring? Please do tell via review! It will really help me improve. Please do leave reviews. I would appreciate that! I deeply apologize for the misspellings, typographical errors, incorrect punctuations, and grammar lapses!**_


	2. The Night Before

_a/n: Hello everybody! This is chapter one of my first SDK fanfic! I thank everyone for the reviews that you have written. It really inspired me to write. Hopefully, I will update the next chapter by next week. Please excuse my typographical errors, misspellings, grammatical errors, and incorrect punctuation. I am not very patient proofreading. Thanks!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo. I own however this fan fiction and a DVD collection of the anime. So, do not sue me!_

_**

* * *

Chapter One: **__**The Night Before**_

"_Nani?_" she blinked in disbelief. "We're what?"

"Well, well" Demon Eyes Kyo sat on his heels in front of the bewildered woman. "You really did take advantage of me last night."

The blonde woman frowned and turned her head away from her red-eyed companion. "_WHAT GAVE YOU THE IDEA THAT I WANT TO DO IT WITH YOU?_" She screamed back at him totally pissed of by what he said. "And besides," calming herself down a bit. "I wanted to save myself for my husband."

Kyo took her by the chin and forced her to look straight at him. The girl's emeralds tried to avoid eye contact however his fiery forceful red eyes compelled her to look directly into his eyes. He pulled his face closer to hers, barely not missing his lips with hers. He smirked, _"Am I not your husband?"_

Yuya felt a warmth rush to her face as Kyo let go of her. She can't deny to herself that she did have certain feelings for the ruthless samurai, though she would never admit that to him. In fact she liked him so much that it came to a point that she thought about, 'what if I was married to him'. Then again, most of the time she wanted him to just vanish basically because Demon Eyes Kyo was an inconsiderate, self-centred, conceited, insensible, disrespectful, good-for-nothing pig of an idiot.

He was insensitive. He would mock her about everything regarding her; not caring whether he sometimes hurt her feelings. He would tease her how small chest was, how ugly she was, how annoying her presence was, how irritating her voice was, how she ate and drank, how she slept, how she spoke with other people; to all intents and purposes, about every single action she made he would tease her. Surprising, not only did she had grown immune to it, she was, in fact, liking it.

He was not a gentleman either. He barely shows respect to anybody, much more to her. He intentionally touches her in her delicate parts. She carries their entire luggage. She was always the one doing his errands. He treated her like she was his property. And his words, even a dog use more civilized words. He barely calls anyone by his name. He is, in all sense of the word, _rude_. Yuya did not care. She loved the thousand man slayer, all the same.

He was arrogant, an egomaniac to be exact. He considered himself to the strongest of the strong and the bravest of the brave. He would and could cut to shreds anyone and anything that blemishes his title. He challenged and will challenge anybody or anything that considers itself to be the best because according to Demon Eyes Kyo he is the best. He would slash anybody who would make his title greater and he never fails to do so; not once.

Yet, he was trustworthy and true to his word. He may never show kindness in his words or actions, but he is more that determined to protect his property (meaning Yuya) from anyone who threatens her. He may not act oh-so-worried when she all right. However, when she loses consciousness or just get a cold he acts like he would make the world turn the other way around if it means to make her feel fine. He may not be even close to the ideal prince charming that takes her breath away nor is he a gallant and romantic knight in shining armour that sweeps her of her feet. Yuya Shina loves thousand men slayer Onime no Kyo just the way he was.

The question is then, 'does she love him so much that she wishes him to marry her?' Surely, it was one of her wildest dreams that one day she would marry Kyo, but then again, now that the moment came, what was she going to do? How was she going to face the thought that they were married? Never in her mind that Demon Eyes Kyo would want or even have a thought of marrying her.

"But what did happen last night?" The bounty hunter asked herself.

* * *

Has not Demon Eyes Kyo move a millimetre or was it just merely her imagination? Shiina Yuya was more than certain that the slayer really sat motionless with his sake cup left untouched since she went to the hot springs to freshen herself up. He sat with his lower limbs folded; one laid flat on the ground and the other was upright with his arm resting on the knee. He held his unlit thin elongated pipe. His back was rested on the paper walls of the inn at the same time tilted his head upwards. The expression in his eyes was somewhat different from what the female bounty hunter normally saw. Instead of the undaunted fiery and fierce ruby red eyes, it was like calm pools of blood that hinted uncertainty. His aura was not that of a thousand man slayer, but of a mere mortal in deep thoughts. His breaths were slow and tranquil, but not quite that of a ninja's. There was definitely something wrong about Demon Eyes Kyo, the bounty hunter told herself that.

She slowly guided herself to the seemingly troubled samurai; careful not to make any sudden movements and conscious to make the steps look natural. Was Kyo in one of his sentimental moments that if he did have one, he did not want company? Was he just so lost in his thoughts that if she confronted him, his oversized pride might not be able to take it? Was he already drunk that it was just mere coincidence he sat the same way she left him that if she talked to him he might do something unthinkable to her? Was he poisoned by someone when Yuya was in her bath and these were Kyo's last moments? Or was he not Kyo after all; an impostor acting like the warrior to defeat him in the name of revenge? The puzzled woman shook her head. The last two thoughts could not possible happen.

"Kyo?" she said trying to sound as calm as possible. She knelt down and sat on her knees a few feet beside the sword wielder and waited for him to respond.

The samurai directed his attention from the starry night sky to the young woman beside him, Yuya Shiina. She was beautiful, all right. He admitted that to himself and to himself only, a million and one times. He scanned her from head to toe, like he always does.

She was an unusual woman, in both looks and attitude. She had exceptionally beautiful wavy hair that has a hue of somewhere between cream and yellow. She had sparkling verdant green emerald eyes that were unique in some unexplainable way. She had well-defined curves that hinted a bit of womanliness and at the same time innocence in her. She wore a red kimono under a blue obi that revealed enough skin to emphasize her delicate features but at the same time to cover important parts of her.

She was no damsel in distress…sometimes. She always carried with her the three-barrelled pistol from her dear departed brother and came handy whenever small fries tried to challenge them.

What really sets her apart from other women is the way she speaks. She was loud because of her mouth that seems to never run out of nasty things about Kyo. The voice was naïve but full of confidence. It loves to nag and is quite frank. At very rare occasions, however, it can be soothing. Hearing it can make anyone believe that he can actually do anything for her. Her voice reveals who she truly is.

"_Daijobu?_" she asked Kyo if he was all right. Her tone was different from the usual. It made Kyo decide to look at her. He knew that the young woman was indeed worried about him. Still, he did not reply. He just reached for his untouched sake and took a big gulp.

"I heard from the other tenants that a _matchmaker monk_ is here." Yuya continued talking. This time, it was in a lighter tone. She had no idea what to do. It was the first time she saw her companion like this. "They say he has the power to read fortunes of lovers and even wed them."

"Good for them." was all Kyo's reply. He took another sip from his drink.

Yuya was a bit surprised by what Kyo said. She was expecting something like, 'Why the heck should I care?', 'Your point, woman?', or even just a grunt. There was something different about Kyo today. However despite wanting to check his temperature, Yuya knew better not to touch the ruthless man slayer. Having made the mistake countless times and each nearly costing her her life, she was clever enough just to keep talking.

"Are you sad?" she asked.

Sad? The thought made Demon Eyes Kyo chuckled. Why would he be sad? He had no reason to be. He defeated his arch rival, Kyoshiro Mibu, and reclaimed his body. He cannot be sad. And besides, sadness was a sign of weakness. And he was the strongest; he was _NOT _weak. He was Demon Eyes Kyo. He dare not be weak. True, he was not acting quite himself. But that was not a sufficient reason for Yuya to conclude he was unhappy. HE WAS NOT SAD. He said that to himself many times. In fact, he was happy.

"Are you all right?" she asked again how he was. She moved closer to the samurai shrinking the distance between them to barely a foot. Kyo sipped the last drops of sake in his cup. He extended his arm carrying the emptied cup of sake in front of Yuya demanding her to refill it. The jade-eyed woman took the nearest bottle of sake from her. She watched as the rice wine reached the rim of the small saucer-like cup while she thought about what else she would say to her companion.

"What is to be sad about?" Yuya did not think about saying it in a better manner. Kyo continued sipping his sake. "I mean, you accomplished everything you dreamed of doing. You got your body back and you killed Kyoshiro. You should be happy. In fact, not just happy, you should be celebrating."

"I _am_ celebrating." Kyo mumbled, his lips barely parting the rim of the sake cup. Yuya swear she was taken aback an inch when she heard Kyo speak. So, Kyo is like this when he is happy? Or was he just being sarcastic? He finished another cup. With the same gesture, he asked Yuya to fill him another cup. Yes, Yuya was now sure. Kyo was definitely happy.

Who would have thought that a merciless slayer's idea of celebration was drinking sake? That thought really did not surprise her. However, she was picturing a Kyo grinning while uncontrollably gulping one cup after another and another. So, Demon Eyes Kyo was somber person after all. Yuya made a soft half smile as she looked at Kyo.

"_Drink._" He extended his arm again, this time offering the woman a drink of his wine; Yuya slightly jerking, a bit surprised with his actions.

Yuya shook her head. "I do not drink sake."

"Drink it." He said with a more demanding tone.

"But, I've never tasted one before." The woman declined.

"Drink it then." Kyo said pissed off. He just showed her kindness. And the woman dared to decline him? He was expecting it. But he did not predict that it would actually hurt him, even just a bit. Setting that point aside, he wanted her to drink with him; not necessarily her; just anyone to drink with. What is the use of this celebration if he had no one to drink with? He just wanted to celebrate because according to him he was already the strongest.

"I said no." She repeated. "What part of _no _do you not understand?"

The samurai banged the half-emptied sake cup. With the perfect combination of his lightning speed and reflexes, he pushed the girl beside him making her fall of balance. He caught her with his arms when she was halfway her fall. His face followed closely with her collapse.

"_Would you like it, if it went mouth-to-mouth?"_ He teased her. As he spoke those words, his lips brushed with hers, barely. Indeed, they were so close that breath mingled with hers. Yuya felt her blood rush to her cheeks as Kyo moved away. She turned away from his direction. To hide her flushed face, she stood up and took a jar of sake.

Yuya Shiina felt embarrassed but again. It has been the nth time that Kyo had tricked her into doing what he wanted. She opened the rice wine and began gulping it like a young samurai-in-training drinking water after a long day's practice. She gave Demon Eyes Kyo her most frightening stare as she drank it. However, she only received a smirk from the victorious samurai. She cursed herself and vowed to hopefully never fall for his tricks again.

"That wasn't bad, was it?" Kyo said as soon as his frustrated companion finished drinking the big jar of sake. He smirked again and offered her another full jar.

After drinking the jar, Yuya felt a warm sensation around her chest. The warming effect of sake, she concluded. She felt her limbs beginning to feel numb and her thoughts becoming a bit uncontrollable. Her companion offered her a small bottle. She tried grabbing it but fail to hold it tightly. "_Drunk already_?" He said. She just grunted, implying that she wasn't. She just decided to reach for the nearest jar. She grabbed it and drank it the same way she did with the other one.

"Now, that's celebrating." Kyo said with grin quite not usual and a tone she was unfamiliar with. It had that some sort of contentment but at the same time; it had some meaning under it. Whatever it was, she did not know. She just settled on drinking her sake.

And the rest was blank.

* * *

"Are you going to sit there like an idiot or are you going to hide that shapeless body of yours?" Demon eyes still sat in front of blanket clad bounty hunter. She had been staring blankly into space for a few seconds.

To snap her out of her daydreaming, the samurai tipped her on her forehead with just his index finger. The young woman fell but was able to get to reality. She blinked her eyes and told herself what was happening. She sat again and shook her head.

"What the heck was that for?" She yelled at him while putting on her clothes.

"You were being an annoying idiot."

"I don't see why you had to push me."

"Where are you going?" Kyo slid open the doors as soon as Yuya donned her kimono.

"_We are investigating this matter."_

_

* * *

a/n: So, how was it? Was it boring? Was Kyo Out of Character? Was there something that doesn't add up? Was there something hazy? Was it inaccurate? Please tell me via review or private message. I would really appreciate your reviews though. It will help me write with more gusto and better. I accept comments, suggestions, and violent reactions. 'Til the next chapter!!!_


	3. Messenger of Cupid

_a/n: Hello again everybody! Moon-chan is back with the second chappie! I thank everyone for the very inspiring reviews that you all have given me! I really appreciated it! This chapter became longer than I expected. It was also hard to write. I revised this two times (though I am still not quite satisfied with the outcome). Anyway, thank you for continued support! Again, I apologize for the misspellings, typographical errors, grammatical errors, and punctuation errors. As I have told you, I am not patient proofreading. Thanks!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own SDK! If I did own it, Hotaru and I would have gotten married._

_**

* * *

Chapter Two: **__**Messenger of Cupid **_

Confusion. Frustration. Happiness. Sadness. Fear. Yuya could not believe she actually experience five different emotions at the same time. She had no idea what was going on. Yesterday she was having thoughts on possibly leaving Demon Eyes Kyo because he was being his irritating self but again. The next thing she knew she was married to the same person she wanted to get away from. Her feelings for the samurai had been fluctuating from love to hatred magnanimously and frequently. What pissed her, however, was that she could not even remember how she got married. True, she had once or twice pondered on the idea of marrying the fearless samurai. She knows she likes him. The mere thought of them settling down and living together in a small house gave her butterflies in the stomach. However, he was Demon Eyes Kyo, the ruthless and merciless thousand man slayer. Just simply the notion of accompanying him for barely an hour would bring shivers to many brave samurais. Furthermore, it seems that Demon Eyes Kyo couldn't be more irritated about their matrimony. It looks as though he wanted to get out of it more than she did; does he?

However, being the wife of the infamous madman was a fate she had no other choice but to accept. Her only path leads to a hazy and fogy way. Her future was worse than uncertain. She was doomed. She really had only one option; that is to entrust to Kyo her life and her future. He would not let anything bad to happen his property, right?

"Kyo, _mate_." The young bounty hunter said as she tried catch up with him. She found herself approximately two meters behind him.

Demon Eyes Kyo dare not look behind him. Ever since he had realized he had that some sort of unexplainable attraction towards the unusual woman, he had been putting a lot of effort in thinking his reactions to the girl. He hated himself for that. It had been one of those emotions he knew he had to conquer. Whether it was to let his feelings take control of him and respond to it or put an effort to ignore it and continue doing whatever he was doing; which ever it was he had no idea. He wanted to do something about his feelings for the young woman. Deny it or react to it? He did not know.

For him, the feeling was a lot different from what he was accustomed with. It was much like his desire to spill blood but not quite it. He longs for it yet this uncertain feeling consumes him slowly unlike bloodlust that devours him whole. Bloodlust allows him to return to his senses; the new feeling however does not. It was not entirely anger either. Though it gives him that adrenaline rush, the feeling continues to burn within his heart even after the rush. It was not quite curiosity because he wanted unravel the being of the woman despite knowing almost everything about her. It was not irritation because it was the feeling that ignited the annoyance. It did wasn't quite lust or obsession either because it was beyond it. Despite knowing that she was his and only his, he knew there might come a point he had no other choice but to let her go.

This unwelcome feeling was frustrating yet it brought him satisfaction. It fuelled his anger at the same time gave him serendipity. It was an annoying fuzzy warm feeling that was accompanied by intruding ticklish butterflies in the stomach and unexpected increase in heartbeats; a feeling which the ruthless samurai did not know how to react to.

"Ask the room of the monk." The thousand man slayer ordered the emerald eyed girl behind him.

"Why would I do that?" was the expression her face implied. Kyo knew what she was thinking just by looking at her. In fact, he need not even see his woman's face to know what was in her mind. He laughed at himself. He was losing it, he told himself.

He grunted, "I thought you wanted to know what happened last night?" The Shiina frowned and crossed her arms. She refused to move a muscle. It was not her who took the initiative to investigate the matter. It was that idiot Kyo. Why was she the one who had to ask around people? She pouted and crossed her arms. She forced her eyes to be as frightening as they can possibly be.

"Hey little wife," Kyo said frustrated at the woman's ever stubborn nature. He, however, grinned expecting the exact reaction from the girl. He really did not have any regrets in marrying the woman. "It does not mean that I am your husband you can go bossing around. I am still Demon Eyes Kyo. If anything displeases me, I will finish what I should have done when we first met."

He glared at the woman like he was able to stab her with his eyes, but the young girl replied with her own fierce look not giving into his. They looked at each. Finally Yuya shouted, "Just because I'm your wife doesn't mean I take your orders! Furthermore, I don't remember asking you to spare my life."

"Oh," the red eyed samurai raised an eyebrow and made a half-smile. The enticing look of the woman made his blood rush. He wanted to punish her for giving him again the unexplained adrenaline rush. He took the chin of the woman forcing to look straight into his fiery red eyes. He felt the woman gulp her fear. His eyes trailed down her soft pink lips. Oh, how he wanted to taste them again. He shook the thoughts and teased her, "Maybe you're the one manipulated us to be married and you did want me to find out about it."

Yuya could not react to what Kyo said. Why and how in the world would she marry a pig like him? Falling for Kyo's little mind tricks again, she found herself stomping towards the innkeeper's table. The demon smirked. He heard his woman mumble something about being for falling for his tricks again. He really had no second thoughts in being married to her.

"_Sumimasen._" She called the attention of the innkeeper. "May I know the room of the matchmaker, please?"

"_Gomenasai._" The innkeeper apologized. "I cannot give you that information for the security of the clients."

Dissatisfied with the answer, Demon Eyes Kyo interrupted the conversation before Yuya could apologize. "The woman asked the room of the monk. The least you can do is answer her question." The samurai glared at the small light built innkeeper. His fiery red eyes shot the middle-aged man, almost making him stumble. Yuya, unaware that her companion was threatening the innkeeper, look a bit puzzled at the innkeeper's reaction. She sighed out of irritation having found out that Kyo was the doing the talking to the terrified man.

"It's down the hall." The owner said in a voice very shaky, "Fifth door to the left." The sword wielder let go of his look from the man. Kyo had not gone far when the keeper yelp in the same trembling voice, "but he's not there!"

"You could have told me that a bit earlier." Kyo's tone angered, forcing the scared man to the corner of his counter.

"_Gomenasai! _I'm sorry! God, please forgive me!" The innkeeper knelt many times. His face was sweaty and his entire body was worse than his trembling voice.

"Aren't you going to me where he is now?" Kyo smirked. The innkeeper was about to cry.

"He is in the garden for a wedding ceremony." He knelt down as low as the ground. "Please don't hurt me. I love my wife and kids!"

The samurai walked away appearing to dismiss the man.

"Sir," the innkeeper squeaked maintaining his bowed position. "The garden is this way." He pointed to the opposite direction where the samurai was going.

"Woman, let's go." The samurai grunted and continued walking. The samurai's companion bowed at the innkeeper and glided behind the demanding warrior. The innkeeper has seen them late last night wondering around the halls looking for something. Though he did not pay much attention to them, he believed that the couple was an odd pairing. The innkeeper thought. The woman looked kind and pleasant. The man was worse than frightening and heartless. Her eyed sparkled with hopefulness and cheerfulness. His eyes reflected death and discouragement. Opposites do attract, the man thought.

As he guided himself in the hallways of the inn, the warrior took stolen glimpses of the woman behind him during turns in the corridors. He felt Yuya's presence follow him. His breathed it in calming his temper. It intoxicated him. He felt his spine shiver. He really needed to get those responses out of his system.

"Kyo?" Yuya broke into his thoughts. They were about to enter the vicinity of the garden. "Do you think that the matchmaker was the one responsible for this?" It was stupid question; Kyo mumbled it under his breath. Why would he go through all the trouble threatening the innkeeper if monk had nothing to do with it? He didn't bother answering. He just stepped outside the inn.

It was spring time. Cherry blossoms in the garden bloomed beautifully. The cool breeze of zephyr danced with the falling petals. The sweet romantic scent of the sakura blossoms tickled their nostrils. The garden was engulfed by the splendour of the delicate buds of sakuras; far beautiful than she could ever imagine.

A bald man approached them. He wore a yellow robe and red beads. He had a weak built. He was a monk, Kyo knew. "May I help you?" the young apprentice asked.

"Where's the monk?" Kyo asked.

"I'm sorry." The monk apologized. "_Kashira-sama_ cannot attend to you at this moment. He is meditating for the ceremony."

Kyo was about to ignore the bald man continue his business when he saw his companion. He just glared at the monk. He tried calmed himself down. He sat and ordered the woman to sit as well. Yuya did not react. She sat down as she was told and continued gazing at the beautiful sight. Kyo was a bit troubled by his woman response. The unknown feeling took over him again. He had never seen the girl like that before. There was an apparent sadness in her smile. Her sparkling green eyes hinted a look of sadness, happiness, and envy. Her smile was a smile of 'it would have-been-nice-if-". Kyo dare not continue his train of thought. He decided to watch the woman secretly pretending to look at the ceremony on going.

Though the ceremonies observed during marriages were various, it is a dream of every woman to be able to take the lead role in such a ceremony. As early as the age of ten, Yuya had been dreaming of being part of this. She looked at the area, carefully examining the details of every corner and every person attending the ceremony.

Matting was spread before the entrance door where bride and bridegroom would come out. Near the entrance door, a fire is lighted on the two torches. After a short while, two men and two women appeared from the entrance carrying a mortal and pestle. They sat in front of the doors and began pounding rice. The blending of the rice-meal, Yuya concluded. Then, groom and his bride came out the doors. Two candles were lighted after the couple passed.

Yuya was amazed and a bit envious of the bride. It has been one of Yuya's dreams to be able to wear the bridal kimono. The dress was of white silk patterned with delicately embroidered lozenge. She wore it over a white under robe still made of white silk. Over her head, she wore a veil of pearl white silk that when she sat down fell about her as a mantle. It was definitely a beautiful sight for Yuya.

The bride and groom sat down on small table prepared with three sake cups. The couple sat down at the end while an old bald man sat down the other. The bride takes her seat diagonally from her husband-to-be avoiding his glance. The man poured sake in the two cups. The woman stacked the three cups and poured over them as soon as the groom drank from the two cups. The groom filled one cup and the bride drank it. They repeated it three times before the monk stood up.

"Good day." The monk approached the samurai and the bounty hunter. "My student told that my presence was needed."

Yuya snapped out of her reverie of her own wedding. She shifted her seat and bowed in respect for the matchmaker. The matchmaker was an old man, as Yuya had observed. He much like any other monk is thin on top. Either from old age or simple maintenance, Yuya had no idea. The man wore a yellow robe a white undergarment. He adorned his neck with deep red beads similar to Kyo eyes. The man wore a smile much like Benitora's. The matchmaker sat down opposite Kyo and her.

"Finally the old geezer arrived." Kyo said hiding his spacing out. He barely watched the marriage ceremony. He was preoccupied by watch the girl's actions. It brought him a bit of sadness seeing his woman that way. He shook those thoughts and told himself he would deal with it later.

"I apologize for his behaviour." Yuya bowed down to apologize.

"So, tell me what brings the newly wed here?" the monk smiled gleefully.

Yuya was surprised to hear what the monk said. Nevertheless, she waited for Kyo to respond. However, he remained silent. The monk continued talking. "I know very well why this couple is here. It seems that you can here thinking that your marriage is a misunderstanding." The monk coughed and resumed his talk. "It is you who misunderstood."

The bounty hunter was just shocked at the words of the monk. Kyo however maintained his emotionless face. "I studied the stars carefully." The monk continued. "And I have been more than surprised. The star of the young man and the star of the young woman were so perfectly aligned that I could not refuse myself to wed such a destined couple. Furthermore, when I asked the tea leaves for advice they had given me the seal of Takasago."

Kyo raised a brow apparently not seeing the monk's point.

"In the island of Takasago, in the province of Harima, stands a pine-tree called the pine of mutual old age." The monk glanced at the pair who did not seem to understand what he meant. He carried on. "At the root, the tree is single, but towards the centre it springs into to stems. It foresees that the happy couple shall reach old age together."

"Is that so?" the emerald eyed woman's jaw almost dropped.

"Can this lousy marriage be untied?" Kyo asked hiding an emotion Yuya could interpret.

"No." The monk smiled gleefully. "The contract has been sent to the census and bind of marriage cannot be undone, not even by the gods; not even anyone's death can separate you. It is destiny that you were brought together."

"I thank you for your time." The bounty hunter bowed down to the matchmaker. She stood up. She felt something sting her ever joyful heart. She felt that it would probably take a long time to be able to truly smile again. She believed her hopes and dreams crumbled to dust when she realized she was married to the man slayer. She trembled. She felt tears forming behind her eyes. She took a deep sigh in an effort for back the teardrops.

"Kyo," she prevented a shaky tone. "I'm going to the bath." She walked solemnly. She did her best not to show her troubled face to him. She had a lot of thinking to do.

Demon Eyes Kyo watched his woman vanish in the hallway. He felt disturbed about the woman's despair. Not only because it was uncommon for him to see her like that, it was because he was the ultimate cause of her sadness. Kyo ruined her future, he knew that. Can he put it back together? He did not know. Can the unexplainable feeling make Kyo do that for her? That was not a question. Kyo knew, though unwillingly, he will do anything and everything his woman.

He had reclaimed his body and he had defeated his mortal enemy, Kyoshiro Mibu. There was one thing he knew he had yet accomplished. He has however came a step closer to it. Still, will he be able to pull through it? Just a little more. He just needed a convincing factor. What? How can he prove that he can be that kind of person? What thing can it be that he can do so that he can promise he is not the demon he seems to be?

He took a deep breath and followed the path of the troubled bounty hunter. He scratched the back of his neck. He just confidently told himself that the thing he needed would eventually come to him. He smiled at himself. He remembered last night.

_It was the best idea he had so far._

_

* * *

a/n: That was the second chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Was it too long? Was boring? Was Kyo and/or Yuya OOC? Same questions… Please tell me! I want to know so that I can improve my writing. It may be comments, suggestions, or violent reactions. Please leave a review! Oh, do you guys know where I can download English translated manga chapters of SDK from chapter 100 onwards!!! Thank you again! 'til next chapter!_

_And I thank also 'The Tales from Old Japan' for the Wedding Ceremony(Appendix B) and the other information included there. Domo arigatougozaimasu! _


	4. A Dream is a Wish the Heart Makes

_a/n: Salutations to everybody! I am pleased to present to you the third chapter of my SDK fic! Thank you very much for the comprehensive reviews. It helped me a lot! I would like to mention your names to thank you guys personally, but will hate me. I'll just say what I am thankful for: a.)Thank for telling me that I misspelled MATTE! b.) For pointing out, tense errors. I found two. I committed faulty parallelism. c.) you guys did not find Kyo-kun OOC, and d.) YOU LIKED MY FIC!!! Anyway without further ado, I give you chapter three!_

_**Warning: **__There might be OOCness here._

_**Disclaimer: **__How many times do I have to say this? I do NOT, I repeat, DO NOT own Samurai Deeper Kyo. It belongs to __Akimine Kamijyo. Please do not sue me!_

_**

* * *

Chapter Three:**__** A Dream is a Wish the Heart Makes**_

"Why?" Yuya screamed at the top of her lungs.

Of all people, why does she have to be married to the most selfish, most arrogant, rudest man on the face of the planet? Why can't it have been the carefree Benitora who cheered her up with his smiled? Why can't it be the pleasant Sanada Yukimura who gave her wise advises and sweet smiles? Why can't it be the gentle Akira either, who not only gave the sweetest smile and the most reasonable advises but also gave her the warmest presence? No, it cannot be them. She knew that. There was only one person, who can truly make her smile, who can truly make her heart content. Yes, it was no other than the man she was married with; the most feared name in the Battle of Sekigahara, the red-eyed demon, killer of more than a thousand men, the man with a million ryo bounty, her companion, the infamous Demon Eyes Kyo.

Marrying the murderer was not out of the question. Somewhere deep in her mind she wanted to marry him. However, was that time now? Furthermore, even if she had accepted her fate with Kyo, he still did not seem to like it. Still, could it be possible in Kyo's twisted and cruel mind he wanted or even wished that they were married?

Was it possible?

No. Kyo would never do that…would he? Was there a chance, even one out of a million, that he premeditated the marriage? Was there a possibility that he plotted Yuya to get drunk so that he could 'gracefully' ask her to marry him without soiling his ego? No, he would not go through all that trouble. He would not bother pretending or acting he had no idea if that was the case. Therefore, he did not do it on purpose.

Then again, maybe not. The scheme was something Demon Eyes Kyo can pull out from his little chest of cheap tricks. It was ingenious, subtle, and _very_ inconsiderate of other people's feelings. On the other hand, the trick was too risky for Kyo. It involves him too much. It would be unlike him to pull a prank that affected him a lot. If it had been an accident, then Kyo would have been drunk the night before. Kyo never gets drunk. That was a fact.

Whatever it was, whether an accident or intentional, Kyo, no matter what it takes, would kill anyone, even Amaterasu herself, if it means being able to untie the marriage. However, his apparent reactions said otherwise. Could it be possible in Kyo's demented, selfish, and irrational mind that he wanted to marry Yuya? Furthermore, if Kyo did not have violent reactions with their marriage, could it mean that he approved and perhaps liked the marriage? If that were true, did it mean Kyo liked her?

The possibility was there. Everything seemed to add up. Yuya recalled Muramasa's dying wish, Lady Sakuya's words, Akira and Hotaru's warnings, Benitora's challenges to Kyo, and yes, Yukimura's teasings. They all told her the same thing. Her heart pounded faster and her face flushed. She shook the thoughts out of her head. No, she was just flattering herself.

Demon Eyes Kyo watched the jade eyed woman in the bath from a tree branch not far. He chuckled at the changes of the woman's facial expression. He wondered what she was thinking. He breathed through his pipe and puffed out the smoke as he continued to spy on his little wife. His blood tickled at the sight of delicately shaped body of hers. Her bosom, no matter how much he teased (or squeezed) them, were still shaped like hills delicately formed by the rain. They were soft and teasing. Her lips were as tender as candlelight in the darkest night. He longed to taste them again; to be able to touch his lips with hers. Her eyes were tantalizing. He wished to just look at them for as long as he wanted; to gaze into her soul and watch every glimpse of light reflect into hers, even just a short while. Just long enough for him to tell with his stare that he was willing to answer to what he did to her. He shook of those thoughts. He needed to check himself. He reminded himself to take care of the annoying feeling again. He puffed again a cloud of smoke and continued spying on the girl.

"Why?" She kept on thinking about the possible reason why she and Kyo were married. "_Dame, _no." Pondering on it would not be able to solve her problem. A resolution is what she needed. Why do bad things happen to good people? Her vision became blurry. Tears? She took a deep breath and plunged into the water. She needed to clear her thoughts and refresh herself.

Ten seconds. Fifteen. Twenty. "Why hasn't that ugly woman surfaced yet?" Kyo screamed in his head. Twenty-five seconds passed. "Is that idiot planning suicide?" Thirty. Still not surfacing. The annoying feeling took over him. Demon Eyes Kyo jumped from the branch into the water. His woman dare not plan to die. He would not let her. He did not give her permission to die. He would kill her, if she died.

Yuya Shiina was lost in her thoughts. The water cooled her head. What was she going to do? Will she run away from Kyo? Will she promise Kyo her future and accept him as her husband? That was no question. She loved Kyo. Running away was not the solution to solving problems. Kyo would not let her leave, even if it means cutting her limbs off, or until he says so. Furthermore, there was something inside Yuya that told her that Kyo reciprocated her feelings. However, was it enough for Kyo to plot to marry her?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a splash of water. A figure appeared from the bubbles. It came closer and closer. She resurfaced and grasped for air. She prepared to run.

"Kyo?" Yuya was surprised. Irritation followed. "What are you doing here, you pervert?"

Demon Eyed Kyo grinned. It was a mistake. He hid his folly with the cruellest words he could think of at the moment. He said it as harsh as he could probably say any word however hinting a teasing tone. "If you think I'm peeking on you, ever looked at your reflection, surfboard?" Yuya frowned as she covered her unclad body with her bare hands. She backed a step. The samurai smirked. He took his steps closer to the woman until she reached the edge of the pool. He pushed her; her back landing on the stony flooring of the hot spring. Fear rose in her.

"What do you want, _baka_?" Yuya stressed on the insult. She tried to stand up. The demon, however, pinned her down with his hands. His fierce eyes glared at hers. His face forced his way into hers. The eyes were still locked. Though she gave the demon her own frightening look, Kyo could see fear trying to escape her wild-opened eyes. He decided to kiss her. He pressed his lips into hers. His tongue entered her mouth. She fought back not giving into his passionate kiss. She tried letting go. In her mind, she fought with her desire to answer the kiss. His eyes continued to look fiercely. Alas, she could not stop herself. She gave in. Upon doing so, Kyo let go his kiss and his hold on the girl.

"_Woman_," Kyo said as soon as he licked the bottom of his lip. "That's what wrong with you. You needed kissing badly. You suck at it. If you're going to be my wife, you should know how to do it properly."

"Your point?" Yuya raised an eyebrow as she backed a few feet away from her husband.

"You should be kissed often and by someone who knows how." Kyo squatted in front of the frustrated woman and smirked.

"And I suppose you think you are that proper person?" The woman frowned. The thousand man slayer did not say a word. He sneered and stood up. He picked up his pipe and walked out of the bath.

_First attempt failed._ How would he know that the woman was not planning suicide? Idiot. It was just thirty seconds. What kind of person would drown in that _extremely_ short period of time? What kind of half-witted idiot was he to go jumping around in the water to save a woman who was apparently taking a dip? Curse that annoying feeling. Was he out of his sane mind? That little action tainted his fearsome reputation. What's more, there would always be something inside the woman that asks her what Kyo did and why. Soon, Yuya would confront him. He wanted to avoid that awkward situation. It would force him to hint that he indeed have an unexplainable attraction towards the bounty hunter. The present situation was already uncomfortable. What did he do to that woman to deserve this unwanted feeling? He spared her life. If he could just kill her and slash her into pieces, he would not have a problem.

Kyo puffed out those concerns along with the cloud of smoke from his pipe. Those weren't even the least of his problems. He needed a better plan. He needed something that could sweep her of her feet without him having to reveal his real intentions at the same time to disclose what he truly meant. And saving her shapeless behind was apparently not going to be the solution.

The emerald-eyed woman blinked out her confusion. What just happened? Was just it Demon Eyes Kyo who barged in, splashed into the water, kissed her and went out? Why did he do that, if it was he? So, he could make fun of her? So, he could mock her for the nth time? Why would the notorious man slayer do that? Why wouldn't he? Yuya dismissed her answer. She told herself that she would not dare go down that train of thought again.

"_Onime no Kyo_!" she mumbled to herself and clenched her hand tight. She screamed and yelled every known curse she had heard and thought of. She swore that she was going to get even with Kyo. First, she would go and surrender him to the authorities. Next, she would take the bounty. And finally, she would find a decent husband and live a quiet life. So…the idea was impossible. She sighed. She donned her kimono and stomped out of the bath. She fixed her hair as she prepared herself to face the red-eyed demon and husband.

"_Yukimura-san?_" She was surprised to see the pretty-looking general in their room instead of her husband.

"Congratulations!" The Sanada smiled appearing to be drunk. "I wish you had invited Sasuke-kun and I in your wedding." He gulped a cup of rice wine which Yuya did not notice he was holding. The sapphire-eyed samurai handed over a bucket of oysters with a ribbon tied on it. It was very thoughtful of Yukimura to do that. After all, it was tradition that a close friend give seafood to the married couple. Yuya bowed in gratitude.

"That was suppose to be given the night of the ceremony." Yukimura smiled. "I'm sorry it was a bit late."

Yuya replied a sad smile. "It's fine, as if I can remember our wedding."

"_Demo_." The samurai said after gulping. The young woman lowered her head. The general continued. "It doesn't really matter, right? You do like him, _ne_?"

Demon Eyes Kyo grunted along the inn's hallways as he stomped like the giant who lived on the place above the giant beanstalk. He was frustrated from the time when he made a fool of himself and tried to protect her. He was losing it. Marrying was maybe a bad idea after all. He shook those thoughts away. There was no turning back. The irritated samurai just glared at anyone and anything that annoyed him in whatsoever way there was. He partly unsheathed his sword at people who displeased him. Those folks stumbled and froze in fear when the fearsome samurai pass them a look; a glimpse of Death's eyes.

Thankfully for these individuals, the red-eyed demon told himself that he should not waste his time with insects such as they. He had more important business to attend to. He had a much bigger problem. He finally found his way back to the room. He took his steps slow and light. He planned on sneaking up behind his woman, squeezing her womanly chest, and teasing it to be flatter than a smooth block of wood.

"But my dreams," the thousand man slayer was surprised to hear Yuya's sad voice. She was talking with Sanada Yukimura. "I always imagine myself that I will settle down with a decent husband. We'll live in a small house beside a lake and we'll kids; just two maybe. We'll live a peaceful life."

"And you believe that Kyo-san can't give you that?" Yukimura asked cheering up the depressed bounty hunter.

Yuya gave an unsure shrug, not even sure herself if it was a yes or a no.

"Kyo is not that bad of a person…Lady Sakuya said so." The general lifted her chin. He offered her smile; a smile that the bounty hunter found comforting yet full of meaning and a smile Kyo would never give her.

"I mean," Yuya blushed. "Sure, he's far better looking than a lot of samurais I've met."

Kyo still stood behind the paper-thin walls of the inn and heard what the woman just said. He stood in bravura boosting his oversized ego. He told himself that the woman was indeed crazy about him.

The woman continued speaking. The sweetness in her tone was lost. "And rude."

Demons Eyes Kyo told himself he did not care.

"And conceited. And-"

The red-eyed warrior's bravura lost its lustre…just a tinny little bit.

The Sanada cut her off be she could finish her sentence. "But do you love him?"

The woman regained the distinct spark in her eyes and the blush on her face from a while ago. The sapphire-eyed Sanada's lips slightly curved up while waiting for the answer of Yuya and the reaction of the man behind the door. His blood tickled with excitement as Yuya began opening her mouth. The general gulp another cup of sake.

"Who would love a self-centred pig of a man like him?" The woman screamed.

The Sanada stood up not quite anticipated her answer and at the same time expected it. His jolly smile was replaced by a serene look. To be honest with himself, he felt a bit disappointed. He took his jar of sake and bowed to the emerald-eyed girl. He finished what he was asked to do. The girl bowed in farewell and turned her attention to the beautiful sky above. He failed what Lady Sakuya entrusted him to do. He just looked back at Yuya Shiina and continued walking. Just as Sanada Yukimura walked the room, the woman smiled.

"_I would, Yukimura-san. I would."_

_

* * *

a/n: That was the third chapter. Was it all right? Were the characters really OOC? Were there inaccuracies? I leave it to you guys! I appreciate your comments, suggestions, and even violent reactions. I apologize for typographical errors, misspellings, grammatical errors, punctuation errors, and the like. About the surfboard, I don't think they existed during those times. But, it's one of the funniest insults I can think of. anyway, see that GO button there? Click it! Please! Ja-na! _


	5. The Kiss

_a/n: Hello mina-san! A pleasant day to you! This is the forth chapter of my fan fiction. The thank you is at the end of this chapter. _

_**Warnings:**__ Possible rape situations and again OOCness…(better safe than sorry)_

_**Disclaimer: **__How many times to I have to say this?! I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo! If I did Demon Eyes Kyo would have at least known I existed. _

_**

* * *

Chapter Four: **__**The Kiss**_

Was there reason needed to kill someone? Once the sword is unsheathed, rationality is lost. Everything inside a person focuses in just one thing: Cut him down. Finish off the opponent before he finishes you off. That is the rule of the sword. That is the rule of a warrior. Why? The strong shall live and the weak shall die. That is the closest explanation there can be.

Is there a reason then not to kill someone, especially if that person drives you down the road of insanity; especially if that appears to make you weak and destroys you slowly from the inside? That person is apparently your weakness. Ironically, this person brings out the best in you and makes you strong. This person's very presence makes you weak in the knees and your words stumble, yet somehow you long for the feeling. This feeling is not bound by anything; rationality or irrationality. _Love_, it is the closest word that can describe it.

Sanada Yukimura smiled at the jade-eyed woman. This time satisfied with her answer. The general regained his mischievous grin. He merrily walked out of the room as he gulped from his sake jar. He passed the red-eyed samurai standing behind the sliding door and greeted the man by a pat on the shoulder.

"Kyo-san should thank me for this." The sapphire-eyed samurai teased.

The ungrateful red-eyed samurai grunted. He did not ask for anybody's help. Furthermore, Yukimura should learn to mind his own business. "Well at least" Kyo said to himself he did not have to go through all the trouble to be sure that the woman was indeed crazy about him. The only problem was how the heck was he going to show to that wife of his that does care about her without having to confess his feelings?

Demon Eyes Kyo waited a while before he decided to enter the tatami matted room. He watched as Sanada Yukimura left. The general, before vanishing, bumped into a young woman. And being Yukimura, he did what did best. He talked the young woman into drinking with him. Demon Eyes Kyo laughed. Yukimura never changed.

The red-eyed samurai walked inside the room. He flushed out from his little theatre of thoughts off the words his woman said. Yes, it was tantamount to her saying that she did love him. However, she did not say the three forbidden words, per se. She just said, 'I would'. It really shouldn't get into his head. Besides, whether Yuya liked him or not was irrelevant. She was already married to him. She can't do anything about it.

Kyo mentally shook his head to hopefully get rid off the thoughts regarding Yuya and his feelings for her. Great, he was already referring to her as Yuya. What was next? Would his inner voice begin calling her his lo-? No, Demon Eyes Kyo told himself that he should not create a path in his head like that. He pushed all the thoughts regarding his woman at the back of his head and deep under his thoughts of his being the strongest. He gathered the coldest and most indifferent tone he could find at the moment, yet a tone of concern for the woman escape his voice. He just hoped that his wife did not notice the subtle caring tendency.

"Woman," Kyo said in a low gruffly voice. "Pack our bags. We are leaving."

The bounty hunter frowned and crossed her arms. Kyo raised his eyebrow a little tempted to touch her frown with his lips. He decided against that action and opted to just tease her. Just as he was about to remind her that she was still his flat-chested servant, Yuya stomped on her way to pack up there luggage.

"Finally," Demon Eyes Kyo smirked. "I get the treatment a master should deserve."

"Whatever, Mr. Pig-of-an-idiot." Yuya said not caring whether Kyo heard her.

Kyo did hear her insult and decided to make it his own. "If I'm Mr. Pig-of-an-Idiot, it makes you Mrs. Pig-of-an-Idiot." The demon chuckled. He just enjoyed teasing the woman. The woman sighed and continued packing their stuff. Kyo sat down and lit another pipe. Neither of them said a word afterwards.

* * *

Settling down for the day, Demon Eyes Kyo and Yuya Shiina set up their so-called camp. They rested at a little clearing in the middle of the forest. They were a few days further from the nearest town and more than a hundred miles away from the village stopped by a few days ago. They were in the middle of nowhere.

The day was already nearing its end. The sun's colours were slowly changing from the golden colour of rice fields to fiery red colour of Kyo's eyes. The woman decided to gather firewood for the chilly night ahead of them. The samurai grunted and watched the woman disappear in the woods.

It was almost a week since she and the brutal samurai were married. There hasn't been much change in their relationship (if that was what it was called.) The only notable change was the more frequent invasion of Yuya mouth by Kyo's tongue. Kyo's interpersonal skill's were still the worse there was. He was still rude, conceited, self-centered, and everything in between. Kyo was pretty much the self-proclaimed strongest that he was a few days ago.

Why did Yuya say again that he wanted her to be his wife?

"No." Yuya argued with her conscience. She debated with herself countless times. And she told herself many times that regardless whether Kyo wanted the marriage or not, she would continue to put her faith in Kyo as much as she entrusted him with her heart. She had confidence in her husband that he would not let anything bad happen to her. Well, at least that was how she interpreted what he said to her a few says ago.

"_I am very possessive. Once my property, always my property. Remember that, woman"_

Yuya blushed at that words the samurai said. She was daydreaming as she was picking up dried-up wood for the bonfire. She hummed a soft tune barely audible. A stranger interrupted her train of happy thoughts.

"Konbanwa." The stranger greeted the young woman a good evening. The stranger seemed to be a normal looking rurouni. Much like any free samurai, he wore weathered clothes. His zorii were worn out with his endless travels. His eyes were dark blue in color that somehow lacked a spark that Yuya saw in most wandering samurais. This man had dull blackish brown hair that was tied in a bow. Yuya did not care much about the man but she was polite enough to greet him.

"A pleasant evening to Rurouni-san." Yuya decided to head back to her husband. Her woman's intuition sensed something amiss.

"Is the beautiful miss without company?" the samurai shouted but Yuya pretended she did not hear. She reached for her pistol. However to her dismay, she did not find it. Damn. She must have dropped it on the campsite. The jade-eyed woman opted to take her steps as fast as she could take them. Suddenly, she felt a little sting in her neck. She assumed it to be a mosquito until she felt her legs go heavy. She had been poisoned.

She fell to her knees unable to sustain the growing weight. Soon after, her entire body was growing heavy. The blue-eyed came nearer her, taking his steps slowly. The sweet look in his face was gone. The man licked his lips uncontrollably and his eyes flowed up and down Yuya's womanly body. She could read only one thing: lust. The look was different from the way Kyo looked at Yuya. It struck Yuya.

The way Kyo stared at her had that unexplainable tingle in heart. It made her heart beat faster. Though Kyo's eyes were piercing her, she was able to breath. She felt not only calm but confident whenever Demon Eyes Kyo gives her that look. This wandering samurai was different. She had only one feeling left in her heart: fear. She was unable to breath. Though her heart beat faster, it beat for another reason: dread.

The stranger took out his sword gliding it gently over Yuya's kimono. Yuya felt her obi loosening and her kimono opening. It was one of those moments when the only thought in her head was fear. She needed a plan to save herself. She knew she cannot always depend on Kyo. She calmed herself down and began her plan of action.

As the man enjoyed slowly unravelling her red kimono with his bare hands, she tried reaching for anything hard she could get her hands on. Fear screamed in her head. She forced back the tears in her eyes. She had experience near death situations. This, however, was different. She could not explain it. For the second time in her life she felt helpless.

As the rurouni carefully unclad the exotic woman before him, he felt an unknown presence in the vicinity distracting him from what he was doing. Upon noticing the samurai being distracted, Yuya stabbed herself with whatever she was holding. Regaining the strength of her body, she bashed her head with his forehead causing the man to have a headache. Yuya got up and ran her way back to the camp to get her pistol.

Limping away from her assaulter, she did not notice her husband walking in her direction. She bumped into Kyo causing her to stumble. Everything was followed by pure impulse. She snuggled herself behind Kyo while she tried keep her kimono from showing her sacred parts.

Demon Eyes Kyo was a bit startled with his woman reaction. Though he had seen her in similar predicaments, he had never seen her so afraid and defenseless. Her eyes exploded fear and insecurity. The sight made the demon swear to _Izanami_ that he would slash into pieces the one who was responsible for this. He felt a string from his heart. Who dare touch his property? Whoever he was, he was going to pay.

"Come on." A blue-eyed samurai said. "Let's play with her."

Kyo raised an eyebrow. A rurouni appeared. This insect was idiot he was going to kill? This one dared to touch his prized possession? He clenched his sword. He stole a glimpse of the woman behind. He felt the woman hide her head behind his back as if asking him to take care of the idiot in front of them. The unwanted feeling inside Demon Eyes Kyo spoke to him.

"_Woman,_" Kyo said implying that it would be all right. "_This lowlife will not survive nightfall_."

Demon Eyes Kyo situated himself approximately two meters in front of the rurouni. "Nobody touches my property." The man opposite him unsheathed his sword. The wanderer pointed his sword to the red-eyed man accepting the challenge. Demon Eyes Kyo smirked. He poised to unsheathe Tenrou. He waited for his opponent to attack.

Gathering all he had learned in his wonderings, the blue-eyed man knew that the person before him was Demon Eyes Kyo. And being able to defeat such a monster would further glory to his name. No more the days that he would be called Matsumoto Hideki, the wandering samurai. He would be called Matsumoto Hideki, the slayer of Demon Eyes Kyo. He pulled his right elbow behind his shoulder. He readied to thrust his sword into his opponent's heart.

"And soon Demon Eyes Kyo," The rurouni said. "Your head and your so-called property will be mine." With speed faster than the wind, he forced his way to pierce Demon Eyes Kyo's heart. He was blocked, however, by the demon's sword.

"With that level of strength do you really think you can break my blade?" Kyo grinned. This little pest sure had guts to challenge him and to touch his wife. This little insignificant bug would suffer for what he has done. Demon Eyes Kyo clenched his teeth. He formulated in his mind how going to make the man suffer. He would tear him limb from limb and spill his intestines out. Then, he would cut off his head. Yes, this trivial creature will pay.

"End this?" Kyo spoke again. "Very well then I shall end it with my sword." He need not use his special attack to finish him off. He can finish him off in just one blow. He dare not waste his time on it. The irritating feeling told him to immediately attend to the woman standing behind him traumatized.

With light speed, _not wind_, Demon Eyes Kyo thrusted his sword into the man's left chest. Kyo turned the sword and pulled it out. Blood rained like a fountain. The rurouni, half dead, fell to the ground and remained motionless forever. Kyo watched the ill-fated man as he spent his last moments. Kyo murmured something about the prize an insect would get if they mess around with Kyo. Kyo turned his back around and walked towards the woman.

"Woman," Kyo asked as he tried to hide his worry for the woman. "Make sure this never happens to you again." Yuya, still wide-eyed, could not say a word. She stared at the lifeless body a few meters away from her. She escaped her death also by a few meters. If it were not for Kyo, she would have not only been assaulted but also killed. She owed her life to Kyo again. She depended on Kyo. She needed Kyo. And furthermore, she wanted Kyo to know that.

Kyo watched the woman stare into nothing. He decided to pick her up. ""Do you have any idea how much trouble you caused?" He grunted. His one arm supported her back and the other carried her two legs. She was surprisingly heavy considering her small size. Kyo did not mind that. He knew it was he chance to do what he planned to do; to show her that he was indeed a husband good enough for her.

The red-eyed samurai carried her to a lake not far. With the unexplainable feeling still taking over him, he tended the woman's wound. Yuya, though surprise, did not comment on Kyo's kind actions. She still traumatized by the earlier incident. She looked at the wide lake and watched the stars appear from the orange sky. The moon smoothly appeared from behind the vast sky. Night already fell.

Demon Eyes Kyo and Yuya Shiina sat there, not saying a word to each other. Kyo looked at her. There was something her eyes; a look that Kyo had never seen there before, not once. As if instinct, his lips moved towards hers. And as if also by instinct, the woman responded to the kiss. He bent his face towards hers. She closed her eyes and the lids fluttered with a tremulous movement at the touch of his light kiss.

Kyo pulled away. "To kiss well, one must kiss solely." Yuya blushed hiding her liking for the kiss. Kyo continued his lecture. "No groping hands or stammering hearts. The lips and the lips alone are the pleasure. Remember that, woman."

Yuya blinked in confusion. She was about to thank Kyo until he hushed her with his lips. He again bowed her head and his lips to his. She closed her eyes, surrendering herself to him, body and mind. This kiss was her promise to Kyo. This kiss would tell him that she relied on Kyo. She needed him. And furthermore, she loved him. It was an action where words are superfluous. It was something that needed not any further explanation.

That kiss was just the anatomical juxtaposition of two orbicular muscles in a state of contraction but Yuya could not describe her feeling at the moment. After the earlier incident, it felt that all she ever needed to feel better had been narrowed to one perfect moment of sakura-coloured joy. It was a strange sensation, a clumsy stumbling falling being caught, the broad sunlit world narrowing to the dark focus of his cushiony lips on hers. It scared her to death for she wondered how she would breath. She reminded herself that it was much better not to think things through too much, just to do them. Of course, that was what Kyo said. So, she does. He continued to kiss her. His closeness must have an antihistamine effect, because, though they had been kissing for a long time, she was able to breathe.

It was a simple kiss. The inevitable simple kiss, the real first kiss, it started as a single spark or promise that, even in memory, heats the blood and fires the imagination. Though the married couple had touched their lips infinitely many times, this is sign of the eternal promise between the two. Yuya gave into Kyo. And it was the demon's promise to protect. It was amazing that in one simple kiss a lot could be said.

A kiss is something you cannot give without taking and cannot take without giving. It was something different from all things Kyo had given. It was a kiss, a mere senseless kiss. However, it was kiss he had been waiting all his life. It was the kiss that told him he had everything he needed. It was in front of him. Not only that, it was the shortest distance a person ever came close it him. It was a kiss: the shortest distance between two.

Demon Eyes Kyo has unsheathed his sword more than he could ever count. Every time he does, kills them. He may have conquered with the sword, but he was conquered with her kiss. However much like the sword that sealed the fate of Demon Eyes Kyo opponents, this kiss sealed the fate of the two of them. With a kiss, they set out for unknown world. They set out for a new beginning.

_For whose life has not been changed by a kiss?_

_

* * *

a/n: That was chapter four! Sorry if it was boring. I wanted to elaborate on some scenes but I made this rated T and I do not want to change the rating. I wanted though but I can't my inner self did not approve. I had a hard time writing this fic and I am not satisfied with the outcome either. I think it lacked the romance I was looking for. Anyway, I only read the fic twice so I am not sure about the spellings, grammar, punctuation and the like. Forgive me. Thanks for also for Byakuya Kuchiki for some of the dialogue. Now for the thank you!_

_In the previous chapter, it was Yuya, NOT KYO, who said 'I would'. Thank you for telling me that. I believe it was a fault on my part because I was not able to convey to you effectively that part.  
__I found two other mistakes. Thank you for pointing it out.  
__Thank you for not finding my fic OOC! That touched my heart!  
__Yes! I have updated!!! Thank you for the reviews!!!_

_P.S. I was thinking about adding an epilogue. Hehehe. PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW!!! PLEASE TELL ME! THE NEXT FAN FICTION I WILL WRITE WILL BE BETTER!!! Thanks!!!_


	6. The Epilogue

_a/n: Hello mina-san! This is the epilogue of my fan fiction. I apologize for any misspellings, typographical errors, grammatical errors, incorrect punctuation and the like. I thank everyone who has supported my fic through their reviews! It means a lot to me! And I'm writing the next SDK fic (KyoXYuya, of course). The plot bunnies attacked last night while I was writing the epilogue. Yehey!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not, for the sixth time; I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo. It belongs to __Akimine Kamijyo.If I did own SDK,i) Hotaru or Kyo would have been my husband ii.) This would not be merely fan fiction and iii.) There would have been more KyoXYuya fluff in it. I do own however, this story and a DVD collection the anime. SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME!_

_Without further ado, Moon-chan gives you the epilogue._

_**

* * *

The Epilogue**_

The decision to kiss for the first time is very crucial in any love story. It changes the relationship of two people much more strongly than even the final surrender. There is no need for utterances of words such as 'I-love-you' or 'I-need-you'; no more crying on ones shoulder or giving herself to him; no swearing or promising because this mere first kiss already has within it that surrender. And there is nothing more to be said.

How long has it been since Yuya Shiina and Demon Eyes Kyo been married? It was not a year ago because Yuya's first anniversary present was bearing Kyo's children. It was definitely not five years for the house they stayed in now was bought five years after they got married. It wasn't even a decade because the last year, Yuya and Kyo celebrated their twins' ninth birthday. Has it been eleven years since then?

Days had become boring but peaceful. Long the time has passed when fighting was a part of daily living. The existence of the thousand man slayer has been eroded away from the Japan's history and has become but a legend. No longer was he fearsome Demon Eyes Kyo but the father of Kenkoei and Yakusoku. He bore no more the name of _Onime no Kyo_. Though life was boring, he was contented.

Demon Eyes Kyo and his wife settled in a small village far away from Edo. There, he and his family lived on selling medicine and fresh fish from the lake behind their house. It was a life Kyo never realized we wanted. It was peaceful…for him.

"Kenkoei!" Yuya screamed at her nine-year-old boy. "What did I tell you about throwing food at the dinner table?"

"_Demo Oka-san_," the boy pleaded. "_Yakusoku _started it."

"Did not." The young girl seated opposite the boy rolled her eyes.

"Did too." The boy replied.

The shouting repeated of did too's and did not's for many times.

"Kyo-kun!" the jaded-eyed mother stomped her foot and crossed her arms. "Do something about them!"

Demon Eyes Kyo banged the sake cup he was holding on the table. He red eyes stared sharply at his children who were silenced and taken aback by their father's disciplinary actions. The children blinked their deep green eyes. They gulped as their father stood up and sighed as their father went out the door.

"Now," their mother said as she patted her kids' reddish-black hair. "Go take a wash and go to sleep, okay?"

"_Hai!_" the twins' nodded in unison. They ran off.

As soon as Yuya washed the dishes and put the children to sleep, she went to her husband standing near the bank of the lake watching the reflection of the moon. Yes, Kyo did love looking at the moon for some weird reason. She smiled and stood a meter behind him. Her dreams from eleven years ago had become reality. She couldn't ask for more.

"_Woman_," Demon Eyes Kyo never gets tired of calling her that. He looked over his shoulder. He no longer wore the heavy armor or any protective gear. He just wore a simple black robe. His hair was no longer waist length but barely neck length. He was no longer a warrior. He was a husband and a father.

"The moon is beautiful, ne?" Yuya replied, taking her step closer to her husband.

Demon Eyes Kyo reverted his attention to the sky while taking stolen glances at his woman. They said no words after.

Happily ever after does not end with a prince caring his princess on his steed, or a knight embracing his lady as they disappear into the night. The fall of the evil witch or the death of a rival does not indicate a happily ever after. It is not the accomplishment of things nor is it a destiny fulfilled. Happily ever after is not an end but a beginning. And this happily ever after begins with love's first and gentle kiss.

* * *


End file.
